Nuestro Amor SesshxKag
by Z-A-C-G
Summary: Hola este es mi segundo fic espero que les guste es de Kagome y Sesshomaru UA donde kagome lo conoce luego de ser engañada por su prometido
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Kagome Higurashi una empresaria famosa de 24 años, administradora de una de las mejores empresas de cosmético y modelaje de todo el mundo, alta con el cabello azabache que terminaba en rizos y unos ojos chocolates que cuando los ves te iluminan el día acompañado de su maravillosa sonrisa, comprometida con otro famosos empresario Inuyasha Takeda con el cual lleva una relación de 5 años, la cual termina meses antes de la boda porque lo encuentra en una situación muy comprometedora con una de sus mejores amigas y la cual iba a ser su dama de honor en la boda Kykyo Hamura una modelo famosa de Japón.

Después de ser engañada viaja a Francia para encargarse de otra sucursal de su empresa y así tratar de olvidar todo el sufrimiento causado por la persona que amaba y encontrarse y con su mejor amiga Sango la cual años atrás viajo junto con otro gran amigo a Francia para estudiar.

Sango estudio Diseño de Moda y Miroku su otro amigo Negocios internacionales, hay conoce a Sesshomaru Taisho un Abogado muy conocido en toda Europa.

Sesshomaru en un hombre de 30 años viudo con una hija de 7 años de nombre Rin, es alto de cabello plateado y ojos de color ámbar, él lleva una relación con Kagura Hamura, hermana de Kykyo, la cual solo se interesa en su dinero y odia a su hija Rin.

Kagome lo conoce cuando lo contrata para que trabaje como uno de los abogados de su empresa, al principio no se soportaban pero como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso, los dos se enamoran pero siendo muy orgullosos se les va a dificultar expresar sus sentimientos pero juntos superaran los obstáculos y las personas que se interpongan en su relación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola este es mi segundo fic y espero que les guste**

**Y recuerden Inuyasha no me pertenece, Es de la grandiosa RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

(------*_*_*_*------) cambio de escena

(_Nuestro Amor SesshxKag_) recuerdos

Si necesito informarles algo será a medida que la historia lo requiera

**Primer Capitulo**

En un avión con destino a Francia se encuentra Kagome recordando los hechos de los últimos días.

**-----***----****FLASH BACK----****------**

_Se ve a una pelinegra entrando a un departamento; el mismo que comparte con su novio el cual en poco tiempo será su esposo, muy feliz por que al fin pudo salir temprano del trabajo y pasar un tiempo con él._

_Venia planeando una noche romántica con cena y después quien sabe como termina._

_Entra al departamento deja todo lo que traía en la sala y se dirige a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua para luego ir al cuarto para arreglarse y empezar a preparar la comida preferida de él._

_Al estar frente al cuarto se da cuenta de algo que antes no se había percatado por venir en sus pensamientos. Con un poco de temor abre la puerta y se encuentra con la peor escena de su vida su "novio" con su mejor "amiga" teniendo relaciones en su "cama" de la impresión se le cae el vaso de agua, provocando así que los presentes la notaran_

**------***-----FIN FLASH BACK-----****-----**

- Nunca pensé que me harían algo así y en especial tu Inuyasha que me decías tantas veces que me amabas

Volviendo así de sus pensamientos acompañados con una lágrima que se escapa de sus ojos y tratando así de dormir un poco antes de llegar a Francia

-----------------------------------------------------------*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar de Francia se ve a un hombre muy apuesto hablando por celular

- Si, quiero que todo este listo para la próxima semana

- Ok, no quiero atrasos

- Papá ya nos vamos

- Si Rin anda al carro y espérame dentro que estoy ocupado con una llamada importante

- Si papá

- Bueno no quiero problemas y espero que todo salga bien

- Hasta luego

Y así se ve como sube en el auto

-----------------------------------------------------------*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- El capitán les informa que abrochen sus cinturones que en breves momentos estaremos aterrizando.

Gracias

- Bueno Kagome aquí empezamos una nueva etapa en nuestra vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, Es de la grandiosa RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

(------*_*_*_*------) cambio de escena

(_Nuestro Amor SesshxKag_) recuerdos

Si necesito informarles algo será a medida que la historia lo requiera

**Segundo Capitulo**

En una habitación decorada con colores claros y una gran cama en el centro se ve a una pelinegra levantándose no muy contenta.

- Dios quien se le ocurre venir a visitar a las personas tan temprano y para colmo que no he podido dormir bien.

De ahí se levanta para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con

- Sango debía imaginar que eras tu

- Si Kagome yo también estoy bien y me da gustos verte

- Hay Sango discúlpame pero por Dios has visto la hora

- Kagome hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que no pude esperar, aunque Miroku me dijo que esperara, pero bueno ya estoy aquí así que no importa

- Debiste hacerle caso a Miroku, pero bueno que se le va hacer, si en verdad tenemos tiempo que no nos vemos

Así era desde que Kagome empezó a andar con Inuyasha tenía más o menos 2 años que no visitaba Francia y poco se veían entonces, pero siempre mantenían comunicación por teléfono o internet pero no era los mismo que verse en persona

- Pero cuéntame Sango que has hecho de tu vida

- No mucho tu sabes trabajar y pelear con Miroku

- Claro, dime quieres algo de comer, aunque no tengo mucho que ofrecerte aun no he ido a hacer las compras

- No te preocupes así esto bien

- Bueno espérame me baño y salimos como hace mucho no lo hacíamos.

- OK

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión Taisho se encuentra la familia desayunando

- Papi hoy vienes a almorzar

- No, hoy tengo que atender un caso y luego voy a salir con Kagura

- Está bien papá, bueno ya me tengo que ir para la escuela me llevas

- No Rin, dile a Jaken que te lleve hoy porque ya voy un poco retrasado

- No te preocupes yo aun voy con tiempo mejor me voy caminando, está bien

- Bien adiós

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad se ven dos hermosas mujeres sentadas en una de las mesas y una mesera tomando los pedidos, una vez que la mesera se retiro

- Y dime Kagome te piensas hacer responsable enseguida de tu empresa o vas a descansar un poco antes de empezar a trabajar

La pelinegra después de haber realizado su pedido a la mesera se había quedado pensando, lo cual al escuchar a Sango hablarle la había sorprendido un poco pero enseguida reacciono

- Si Sango voy a empezar hoy mismo

- Hoy mismo Kagome, pero si ni siquiera has descansado y yo quería hablar un poco mas contigo

- Pero Sango si yo no me voy a ir para ningún lado, además hoy tengo una cita con el futuro abogado de la empresa

- Y eso, que paso con Enrique

- Consiguió un mejor trabajo en otra ciudad, además Miroku me dijo que este es uno de los mejor abogados que hay

- Bueno si él lo dijo debe ser. Pero como se llama

- Sesshomaru Taisho

- Vaya he escuchado hablar mucho de él y dicen que en verdad es muy bueno

- Bueno Sango te dejo que tengo que hacer otras diligencias y pasar a cambiarme para la cita que es a las 10 con el abogado

- Pero Kagome. Bueno ya se fue luego la llamo para que nos veamos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las oficinas de Sesshomaru se encontraban en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad.

Su despacho se encontraba equipado con lo último en tecnología aunque en la decoración podríamos decir que es los más sencilla posible para que así pudiera transmitir la tranquilidad que a él tanto le agradaba a la hora de trabajar.

En el despacho se encontraba Sesshomaru frente a un ordenador arreglando los papeles de un caso que ya había concluido solo faltaba una firma, en eso suena el teléfono.

- Si

- Señor solo lo llamaba para recordarle su cita con la Señorita Higuarishi

- No lo he olvidado Kanna, solo termino esto y salgo para allá

- Muy bien Sesshomaru eso era todo

- Ok Kanna

Kanna es la secretaria de Sesshomaru, una persona tranquila que trabaja con él desde hace 5 años y está más que decir que es la que más ha durado con Sesshomaru trabajando

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasa volando y ya se veía a una pelinegra muy bien arreglada sentada enfrente de su escritorio esperando que posiblemente su futuro abogado llegara para así comenzar su cita cuando suena el teléfono

- Si,

Ya llego,

Ok déjalo para

"**Bueno ya llego el momento de conocer al tan nombrado Sesshomaru Taisho, espero que en verdad seas muy bueno en tu trabajo Sr. Taisho porque no espero lo menos con lo tanto que he escuchado de ti."**

Eso eran los pensamientos de nuestra hermosa pelinegra antes que entrar Sesshomaru en la oficina


End file.
